Battles can sometime create love
by Darkrai2000
Summary: Nate and Rosa have been great friend since they defeated Them Plasma. But when Rosa told Nate to do a three on three battle against each at the top of Dragonspiral Tower, What will happen between the two?


**Darkrai2000: This is the story about Nate and Rosa from Pokemon White2 and Black2 games.**

**Meowth: Easy for you to say, but what about yourself?**

**Darkrai2000: Meoth why don't you do the disclamer for me?**

**Meowth: Why would I do that Disclamer?**

**Darkrai2000: Because I'll have Pikachu use Thunderbolt on you if you don't!**

**Disclaimer: Fine! Darkrai2000 does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters.**

**Darkrai2000: Thank you Meowth! Now, the story begans.**

It was a beauful day at the top floor of Dragonspiral Tower, where Rosa was waiting for Nate. She has been great friends with Nate ever since they saved Unova from Ghetsis' evil plans. Rosa finally sees Nate climbed up the stairs to meet her.

"Nate, you finally made it at the top floor faster than I expected," Rosa commented as Nate walked closer to her. Rosa gave him a bottle of fresh water for him to drink.

"Thanks for some fresh water!" Nate said as he drinked his water. Rosa was have happy for Nate and his Pokemon working hard this week.

"Nate, would we do a three on three battle for the fun times?," Rosa asked in a shy voice. He has been brushed for a while, and he took a deep breath. He has been battling with Rosa at Battle Subway, yet he never battle against Rosa before.

"All right, we will battle against each other on a three on three battle!" Nate told Rosa as they walk from each other to make room for a Pokemon battle. Both of them had hold their one of their Pokeballs.

"Braviary, let's do our best for our battle!" Nate called as he throws his pokeball in the air, causing him to appear from it. Braviary begans to flaped his big wings to begin the battle.

"Ninetails, I need your help to win!" Rosa called as she throws her pokeball in the air as well, causing her pokemon to appear from it's pokeball. Both Pokemon were waiting their commands from their trainers.

"Braviary, use Wing Attack on Ninetails!" Nate order as his Pokemon flew at high speed to attack Ninetails. Then Rosa knew what she will do to counter his move.

Jump, and use Flamethrower on Braviary! Rosa order as Ninetails jumps to dodged Braviary's attack. Then it spits a power flame breath from it's mouth at Braviary, causing it to fell on groung. Nate noticed that fire appeared on his pokemon for a while before disappers after this.

"Braviary, use Facade to fight back against Ninetails!" Nate said as the Valiant Pokemon begans to move on a faster rate to attack with a tackle on his opponent. Ninetails has been hurt badly, making it unable to keep on fighting.

"How did you defeat Ninetails in one move?" Rosa asked in a shocked tone.

"Since Braviary was burned by Ninetail's flamethrower, Facade's power is stronger this way," Nate explaned as his pokemon was glad to have won. Even though Nate was worry about the burn, it will give Braviary the edge because of it's move.

"Ninetails, you earn a good rest," Rosa said as she placed her pokemon back into it's pokeball.

"You are sure you want to keep battling with your worst burns?" Nate asked as Braviary nodded his head to his trainer's smile.

"I choose Mismagius to help me on this battle," Rosa called as a ghost pokemon has appeared from it's pokeball. Nate was feeling frustrated that normal attack won't work on Ghost Pokemons like Mismagius.

"I guess I better change pokemon for this battle," Nate said as he holds pokeball to pointing at Braviary.

"Mismagius, used Mean Look on Braviary!" Rosa order as her pokemon create a giant eye that looks at Nate's pokemon, causing it to get scared.

"What's happen?" Nate asked as Braviary sill suffers a burn from his last battle against ninetails.

"I used Mean Look so you can't change your pokemon," Rosa explaned to Nate, as she feels happy to keep his pokemon in the battle.

"I guess I'll have Braviary used Steel Wing on your Mismagius," Nate order as his pokemon's wings began to turned into metal before flewing toward the Ghost Pokemon.

"Dodge, and used Charge Beam on finished off Braviary!" Rosa called as Mismagius flew to the left to escape the attack. Then she charged a beam of electric to release it on Braviary, knocking it to the ground. This time he was some much in pain to stand on his feet.

"Braviary, you have done well, so you earned this rest,"Nate expressed his pokemon's hard work.

"Nate, which pokemon are you going to pick next?" Rosa asked her opponent.

"I choose you, Luxray!" Nate called as his pokemon appeared from it's pokeball. Luxray was charging his electic powers to be ready to fight against Mismagius.

"All right! Use your Magical Leaf on Luxray, now!" Rosa commaned as rainbow leafs appeared around her pokemon before releasing it on his opponent's pokemon.

"Luxray, protect yourself from these magical leaves!" Nate order as his pokemon creates a protective shield around him, blocking the attack. Rosa was starting to enjoy the battle with all her heart.

"Mismagius, use Destiny Bond!" Rosa called as a dark aura appear around her pokemon.

"Luxray, use Crunch to attack Mismagius!" Nate said as his pokemon ran as fast as he could to get close to Rosa's pokemon. Then he bites Mismagius so hard that she was knocked out, making it unable to battle.

"Nice work Lux-" Nate started, but was cut when a dark aure appeared around Luxray, causing him to fell down next to his defeated opponent. Nate was surprised that both Pokemon were defeated. Then both trainer place their Pokemon back to their pokeballs.

"I never expected to see Destiny Bond coming!" Nate said as Rosa began to brush at his comment. They feel like they were having fun with each other.

"Serperior, let's finished this battle once and for all!" Rosa called as her final pokemon appeared from her pokeball.

"Emboar, it's all up to you for this last battle!" Nate called as his final pokemon appeared from his pokeball as well. Both Pokemon began to look at each other in the eye.

"Serperior, use Leaf Blade on Emboar at once!" Rosa yelled as the leaves on her pokemon tail began to grow sharper. Then she ran at high speed towards Emboar to attack with her tail.

"Emboar, use Thunder Punch to fight back!" Nate order as his pokemon charges some electric into his fist. Then both of them had blocked their attacks with everything they go.

"Serperior use your Warp attack against Emboar!" Rosa comanded as her pokemon warp her body around Emboar. He tried to get Serperior to let go, but she keeps her body around Emboar to make sure her opponent stays trapped. Then Nate realzed that if he doesn't do something, Emboar will be defeated.

"Serperior, don't let go of Emboar just yet!" Rosa told her pokemon as she feel happy that their battle was almost over. Suddenly, Nate has an idea that appeared on his head.

"Emboar, use Flare Blitz to finished this battle!" Nate yelled as his pokemon began to glow red around his body. Then he create a huge fire around both pokemon, causing Serperior to let go of Emboar. Being a Grass Pokemon, Serperior could not move after she took some big damage.

"Serperior, no!" Rosa cried as she was upset that her pokemon was defeat. Just as Nate was about cheered about his victory, Emboar suddenly fall down into the floor, too. Nate was upset that Emboar was defeat even though Serperior was defeat as well.

Rosa notice this and tried to put her hand in Nate's shoulder. Then he respond to Rosa after he feel that she torched his shouder.

"I don't understand why both of our pokemon were defeated?" Nate asked his friend, Rosa.

"You forgot that Flare Blitz can also cause damage to it's user as well," Rosa admitted as they both place their Pokemon back into their pokeball. Then Nate and Rosa began to hug each other. They were both upset that the battle was a draw, but they were happy that their battle was great.

"Nate, I want you to know that I love you!" Rosa Exclaimed as she kissed him on the lips. Nate was enjoying the kiss before both of them move their lips apart.

"Rosa, I love you, too," Nate expressed as he looks at her face for a while. Nate and Rosa were happy that they were having a good time at Dragonspiral Tower.

"Want to go to the Pokemon Center togather?" Nate asked as he was holding Rosa's hand.

"I would love to go to the Pokemon Center with you," Rosa argee as they climbed downstairs from the top floor of Dragonspiral Tower.

**Darkrai2000: What do you think of the story?**

**Meowth: That story was so lame.**

**Darkrai2000: Why would you think it's lame?**

**Meowth: Because you didn't even put Pikachu in this story!**

**Darkral2000: Well, I got something else to punished you (releasing Persian from it's pokeball)**

**Meowth: No! Not Persian! Anything but that!**

**Darkrai2000: Use Scratch on that rude commented Meowth!**

**Meowth: Please not the face! (Persian scratchs Meowth's face with her claws)**

**Darkrai2000: I know it was short, but it was fun to do it anyway.**

**Meowth: Can someone please take me to the Pokemon Center?**

**Darkrai2000: I hope you all have enjoyed this story.**


End file.
